Happy New Year
by YukiKitsune103
Summary: :: Alpha One-shot :: Sanada brings Yukimura out to countdown for new year. Shounen-ai


**A/N: Woah~ I didn't expect that I'll be able to finish this one-shot within a day. I know New Year's like last week, but I can't help but do a little Alpha fluff(?) for it after I roleplayed with a friend for new year. It's not exactly the same from what we roleplayed, but the main plot is there. :D**

**Dedicated to Yumi, my Sanada when we roleplayed the festival scene~ :D Who's also the one that checks through the mistakes in my TeniMyu fic~ 3 She's the best!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boy X Boy, major(?) OOCness(from both Sanada and Yukimura). Don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.**

* * *

"_Yukimura, meet me at 10pm at the entrance to the festival."_

That was what Sanada told him one hour ago when he suddenly called over just after Yukimura had his dinner. So because of that call, the buchou of Rikkaidai Fuzoku's tennis club is standing at the meeting place, wearing a pale blue yukata with cranes embodied onto them, along with an emerald green sash, waiting for his best friend (secret crush) to arrive.

After another five more minutes of waiting, Yukimura spotted the one he's been waiting for walking towards him, clad in a dark blue yukata embodied with koi fishes and a red sash around his waist. In his hands were some snacks that were sold at the festival.

"Sorry for letting you wait Yukimura." Sanada apologized.

_So handsome._ Was Yukimura's thought when he saw the other up close, smiling softly at Sanada. But what the Demigod didn't know, was that the Emperor was thinking of something along the same line as him then.

_So beautiful._ Was Sanada's thought when he saw his buchou waiting by the entrance. _His yukata fits him so well, and his sash reminds me of his headband._

"It's alright Sanada," Yukimura replied, after realizing that he was staring at his fukubuchou a _little_ too long. "what are the snacks there for?"

"I thought that you might want to eat something while waiting for the fireworks to start." Was the reply from the stoic fukubuchou. And something in Yukimura's mind clicked._ Right, today's New Year's Eve. Don't tell me Sanada asked me out just to spend it with me?_ He felt himself blushing at the thought.

_His blush is so cute._ Sanada saw the little pink that was showing up from his buchou's pale cheek, and resisted the urge to brush the back of his palm against it, instead he asked Yukimura with concern. "Yukimura? What's wrong, you're blushing."

It was amusing to Sanada to see his buchou all flustered when he mentioned that Yukimura was blushing. Immediately looking away from Sanada in order to hide his blush.

"I-it's nothing Sanada." _Oh Kami-sama, why did I have to blush in front of Sanada?_ Yukimura thought to himself, trying to force his blush down as soon as possible, and when he's sure that his blush was gone, he looked up at Sanada again.

"Would you like to walk around in the festival first Yukimura?" Sanada asked his buchou.

"Sure, why not?" smiled the Demigod in return, walking into the festival area, Sanada tagging along behind him.

The two walked pass several booths, and Yukimura watched in amazement when Sanada gave him a giant plush teddy, one that he got from winning the top prize at a game booth all because Yukimura told him "I think you can get it."

"Are you going to give him a name?" Sanada asked curiously all of a sudden as they walked away from the booth.

"Mhmm." Yukimura replied. "I decided to call him Geni." The shorter beamed towards the taller boy, which made Sanada raised a brow in confusion.

"Why that name?"

"Because you're the one who got it for me." Yukimura smiled towards Sanada. _And because like that, I can think of you all the time. _He added mentally.

Sanada smiled very lightly at the thought of Yukimura naming the plush teddy after him. _That toy shall be my replacement if I can't stay by your side._

So as they continued walking together, with the addition of a giant teddy on Yukimura's hands, the two tried to walk closely together due to the large crowd in the festival, the sleeves of their yukata brushing against the other's often. Which the both of them, without the knowledge of the other, secretly enjoyed.

Yukimura then brought his fukubuchou over to the fishing booth, and managed to catch a couple of fishes, giving them to Sanada. Which the other boy gave a rather amused look as he did so.

"It's for the teddy plush." Was Yukimura's reply. "So are you going to name them?" He smiled softly.

"Am I supposed to name _all_ of them? There's like _five_ fishes Yukimura." Sanada replied, and Yukimura made a sad looking face, disappointed that Sanada didn't named the fishes.

Sanada felt a stab to his heart when he saw the disappointed look on Yukimura's face, he hated seeing that look, he swore that he wouldn't let Yukimura make is again, so he quickly added, "But I think I'll call this one Sei, since it's blue in colour, and it reminds me of you." Pointing at a blue fighting fish. And Yukimura's mood almost immediately changed from disappointed to happy, making Sanada himself smile softly in satisfaction. _I shall keep it separated from the others, that way I can focus only on you whenever I look at it._

As the clock goes closer towards twelve, the two finally made their way to a high spot up at a small shrine, where no one was around, as they waited for the countdown towards the brand new year.

Sanada and Yukimura sat down at one of the benches there and surveyed the surroundings, from where they are right now, they can see almost the whole of the festival that is going on below the shrine. The multi-coloured lights and the busy sounds of the festival going on below them.

_It's time._ Sanada thought inwardly, he decided that he _must_ do this today, otherwise the meaning will be all gone. "Yukimura." He said softly, making the younger look up at him, curiosity shown in his eyes.

"Yes Sanada?"

"I have something that I wanted to tell you a while back, but I never had the courage to bring it up to you,"

Yukimura got _very_ worried, Sanada's one of the most straightforward and bravest guy he had met, so hearing from him that he didn't had the _courage_ to bring something up to him, it must be a _very_ serious matter.

_What if he's going to tell me that he decided to drop tennis for Kendou? Or worst, Calligraphy?_ Yukimura thought inwardly, because he didn't want to show Sanada that he was panicking badly right now.

"W-what is it?" Yukimura cursed himself when he accidently stammered a little, but was glad that Sanada was rather occupied in his thoughts as well.

"Truth is Yukimura, you're my very best friend, the best one I ever had. But one day suddenly, my feelings for you…started to change…"

Yukimura was too occupied in his fear to really notice what Sanada was saying to him, but when he swore he heard Sanada saying that he developed feelings for him, his mind momentarily stopped.

"W-wait, what did you say?" Yukimura gave a very confused look and looked up, and that's when he saw a slight tint of red on the other's face._I-is he saying what I think he's saying to me?_ His mind went.

Sanada gulped nervously, he's been wanting to confess to his buchou for a long time, and today can't be a more perfect day, seeing how he had held back the urge to confess for so long. And right now, at this moment, was the perfect moment to do so, with only the two of them there.

"I started to think that you look more and more beautiful every single time I lay my eyes on you when I looked through the windows of your classroom. Then I started to realize the scent of flowers that you carried with you all the time after visiting the greenhouse before club practice."

Yukimura was flushing at Sanada's every word. _Was he trying to…confess?_ He asked himself silently, and really wants it to be that way, after all, he has been in love with the stoic teen for a long time already.

"You're movements on the court looked so elegant to me, the way your body moved on the court when you play against another." Sanada continued, his face still decorated with shades of red.

"I knew something was wrong, I shouldn't be feeling these kinds of emotions for you, my best friend. And when I finally admitted my feelings for you, things started to go worst because whenever I'm alone with you, I always felt like doing things which are inappropriate for me to do."

"S-sanada… Y-you…" The buchou spoke softly, slowly looking up at the other teen, only do see soft, warm brown eyes looking at him.

Sanada ignored what Yukimura wanted to say by continuing, "And after so many days, weeks and months of trying to deny these feelings I have for you, I know that I couldn't hide them any longer. That's why I asked you out today, because I want to let my feelings be known to you." He paused slightly, taking Yukimura's hands in his, before continuing. "Yukimura Seiichi, I'm in love with you."

No words will be able to express how delighted the Demigod is right now, after all, his fukubuchou, cum best friend, cum secret crush had just admitted that he's in love with him. And he didn't realize that he didn't said anything but was blushing furiously until Sanada stroked the back of his hand against his flaming cheek. "Yukimura…?"

"S-sanada… You have _no_ idea how long I wanted to hear that…" Yukimura managed to say after a while, and the Emperor smiled softly, lifting Yukimura's chin up slowly, and leaned forward.

The clock struck twelve when the two's lips touched, shouts of "Happy New Year!" going on at the festival, as the newfound couple shared the sweetest first kiss ever.

"Happy New Year." The said towards each other, both smiling fondly at the other.

"Will you be my lover from now on Yukimura?"

"Yes, Sanada."

And the two shared another sweet kiss after that.

* * *

But Yukimura was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of white hiding from inside the shrine. He told Sanada about it, but the other said that he must have imagined things.

* * *

**:: Omake ::**

"Buchou~" Kirihara Akaya, the youngest of the team, came crashing into the clubroom, where the buchou and the fukubuchou of the team were discussing about certain issues.

"What is it Akaya?" Smiled the serene buchou of Rikkai.

"Is it true that Sanada-fukubuchou and you are dating right now?"

_Isn't that suppose to be me and Sanada's secret?_ The buchou thought, both he and Sanada didn't want to announce their relationship so soon to the club, hence by right now one should know about it.

"What makes you say that Akaya?" He asked calmly.

"Niou-senpai showed us this!" The youngest replied, holding up a photo of Sanada giving a kiss to Yukimura during the festival.

Two minds worked for a moment before they finally clicked.

"NIOU MASAHARU!" The fukubuchou of the team thundered, so loud that almost the entire Rikkai campus is able to hear him.

In the meantime, a certain trickster is happily counting the amount of money he received from selling a certain picture.

* * *

**So how was it? I know Sanada's _very_ OOC here, but I can't help it... D: I like making Sanada a closet romantic, hope you guys won't hate me for it... D:**

******So did you like it? Hate it? Please read and review~ Thanks! And NO flammers!**  


_YukiKitsune 103_


End file.
